Due to the problem relating to environmental pollution caused by exhausted chemical energy, such as coal or petroleum, and due to the usage of the chemical energy, concerns and endeavors for the development of alternative energy are recently on the rise. Thus, technology development for solar power generation using solar energy that is one alternative energy is required. Solar power generation is technology for converting thermal energy generated by collecting the solar energy into electric energy. A dish type concentrator is mainly used to collect solar heat onto one place. The solar heat collected by the concentrator is absorbed by an absorber and is transferred to a thermal conversion electricity generation device, such as an engine, so that electricity can be generated.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1008500 discloses a concentrator-fixed type solar high-concentration system.
Recently, in order to convert solar energy into electric energy effectively in solar power generation, technology for converting collected solar heat into electric energy more effectively with a compact structure needs to be developed.